Just Confess Already
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Kalau menyukai seseorang sebaiknya cepat katakan daripada nanti menyesal. Tapi Annie tidak bisa melakukannya, ia hanya bisa memandang sosok Mikasa tanpa berani mendekatinya. Sedangkan Mikasa sendiri tidak peka dengan sekelilingnya. Apakah Mikasa bisa menyadari perasaan Annie? Mikasa x Annie fic, little hint Hanji x Mikasa.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shoujo-ai

* * *

**Just Confess Already**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang gadis bernama Annie Leonhardt? Gadis yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya, bermulut tajam dan sulit untuk didekati ini selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang terutama teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada saja yang mereka bicarakan mengenai Annie apalagi jika mereka membicarakan rival sang gadis dingin itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman? Rival dari Annie itu memiliki wajah oriental yang cantik, ia juga pandai dan lumayan ramah kepada semua orang. Mikasa memiliki pesona tersendiri bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kedua orang ini cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka, apalagi sekolah mereka adalah sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal di seantaro kota dan diisi oleh beberapa gadis lainnya yang juga memiliki pesona juga ciri khas masing-masing.

Sekarang Annie hanya berada di kelasnya dan sedari matanya menatap bosan ke arah sekelilingnya, lalu ia melihat ke arah jendela. Ia bisa melihat ke arah luar dengan jelas dan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang sedang berjalan. Ia sudah sangat hafal wajah gadis itu, sang rival-Mikasa-yang disebut-sebut sebagai gadis yang mampu mengalahkan Annie.

Annie selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapapun, termasuk Mikasa. Ia merasa risih melihat Mikasa yang selalu dikelilingi dan dibicarakan oleh banyak orang. Tapi ia juga tahu bukan hanya Mikasa saja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, ada seorang gadis lain bernama Christa Renz yang berada di kelas sebelah yang selalu dibicarakan dan dianggap memiliki pribadi paling ramah bagai malaikat.

"Selamat pagi Mikasa!"

Sepertinya Annie terlalu banyak melamun hari ini, ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Mikasa dan melihat sang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka berdua memang teman sekelas tapi jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Annie hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata birunya.

"Pagi juga, Sasha." ujar Mikasa yang memilih untuk duduk di kursinya.

Gadis berambut cokelat dengan kuncir _ponytail _yang bernama Sasha itu tersenyum dan mendekati Mikasa. Ia mengeluarkan buku dan duduk di kursi depan gadis itu, Mikasa bisa melihat Sasha memasang wajah memelas kepadanya.

"Kau ingin melihat tugas kemarin?" ujar Mikasa.

"Hehe... Boleh ya, Mikasa? Nanti aku traktir kamu di cafe sebelah ya," ujar Sasha sambil menggenggam tangan Mikasa. "Aku mohon. PR Matematika ini susah sekali, aku tidak mau _Miss_ Hanji menghukumku karena tidak mengerjakan PR."

Mikasa hanya menghela napas saja dan ia melepaskan tangan Sasha yang menggenggam tangannya, ia mengambil buku Sasha dan melihat pekerjaan Sasha. Masih banyak yang kosong, tapi ada juga yang sudah diisi.

"Isilah sendiri, Sasha. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa bergantung terus padaku."

"Eh? Apa aku harus bertanya kepadanya?"

Sasha mulai melirik ke arah Annie, kebetulan juga Annie sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Mikasa menoleh dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Annie, Annie langsung memandang ke arah lain. Kemanapun itu asal bukan ke arah Mikasa.

Sebenarnya Annie memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak ia ceritakan kepada siapapun, ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sang rival. Siapa sangka gadis berhati es seperti Annie memiliki perhatian lebih kepada orang lain, apalagi rivalnya. Cinta itu memang datang kepada orang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Annie, selamat pagi."

Terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang memanggilnya, Annie menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut dikepang yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu bernama Mina, satu-satunya sahabat Annie yang ada di kelas ini. Mina duduk di sebelah Annie dan tersenyum melihat Annie.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." ujar Mina lagi.

"Tidak juga." ujar Annie singkat.

"Eh? Kukira kau akan menceritakannya padaku. Kau tidak berubah dari dulu, Annie."

Annie melirik ke arah Mina dan terlihat sedikit senyuman di wajah gadis itu. Memang hanya Mina yang mengerti Annie, apalagi mereka sudah bersahabat sejak berumur enam tahun karena mereka bertetangga. Kalau bukan karena Mina yang selalu berusaha mendekati Annie, mungkin Annie akan sendirian. Tapi Annie juga tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Di usinya sekarang yang menginjak 16 tahun sudah pantas rasanya jika ia merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Tapi Annie tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakannya kepada sang rival? Kenapa harus kepada gadis itu ia mengharapkan kisah cinta ini? Apa karena ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu?

Entahlah.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan jam pertama adalah matematika. Sasha yang tampak panik karena ia belum mengerjakan tugas dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS, niatnya untuk kabur dari pelajaran matematika. Baginya lebih baik ia tidur di UKS daripada dihukum sang guru. Baru saja Sasha akan membuka pintu kelas dan ia melihat sosok gurunya, rasanya Sasha ingin lari saja tapi apa daya tidak bisa.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Braus? Bukankah sekarang pelajaran saya, hmm?" ujar sang guru.

"Ahahaha... Ti-tidak pergi kemana-mana kok. Sa-saya hendak membuka pintu untuk Anda, _Miss _Hanji. Sungguh."

Guru berkacamata dengan rambut _ponytail _itu tersenyum mencurigakan dan menyeret tangan Sasha untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tahu bahwa muridnya yang satu ini hendak kabur, terlihat sekali dari gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Sasha memilih untuk pasrah menghadapi keadaan daripada kabur di depan mata gurunya ini.

Hanji Zoe, guru matematika yang dikenal cukup tegas tapi agak nyentrik untuk beberapa hal. Guru ini suka sekali menghukum murid yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, dimulai dari menjadi kelinci percobaannya dalam membuat penelitian ilmiah dan melakukan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Kenapa Hanji memilih menjadi guru matematika daripada sains adalah misteri yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi kalian semua~ kuharap kalian tidak lupa dengan tugas kalian. Dan kurasa Braus akan ke ruanganku setelah jam pulang sekolah." ujar Hanji santai.

Merasa namanya disebut Sasha hanya mengangguk saja dan ia hendak mempersiapkan mentalnya. Entah hukuman apa yang akan Hanji berikan padanya, memikirkan hal itu saja Sasha tidak mau.

"Ackerman, tolong kau ambilkan tugas teman-temanmu." titah Hanji.

"Baik."

Mikasa langsung melaksanakan perintah Hanji dan menuju kursi teman-temannya untuk mengambil buku tugas mereka. Tidak lama Mikasa sampai di meja Annie, ia menatap datar Annie dan tidak perlu berkata-kata untuk mengambil buku Annie. Annie pun juga demikian, tidak berbicara di hadapan Mikasa dan langsung memberikan bukunya kepada gadis itu.

Tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan, jantung Annie berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Annie tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah apapun di depan Mikasa, kemampuannya untuk menutupi perasaannya memang sangat hebat. Tapi sang sahabat tahu bahwa Annie memperhatikan Mikasa dan memilih untuk diam.

Mikasa memberikan buku tugas teman-temannya kepada Hanji. Hanji menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menaruhnya di meja, ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan menatap murid-muridnya.

"Baik, buka buku kalian dan kita akan mulai belajar." ujar Hanji.

* * *

Akhirnya hari berlalu begitu cepat dan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Sasha teringat dengan Hanji yang menyuruhnya ke ruangan guru itu sepulang sekolah, ia merasa enggan datang kesana tapi ia lebih enggan dicari-cari oleh guru itu dan diberi hukuman yang lebih berat lagi. Sasha langsung bangun dari kursinya dan hendak keluar.

"Kau akan menemui _Miss _Hanji?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Ada apa, Mikasa?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, sampai jumpa."

Sasha tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas sedangkan Mikasa masih berada di kelas karena ia menjalankan piket kelas. Hari ini yang melaksanakan piket adalah Mikasa, Annie dan dua teman mereka lainnya. Mikasa melirik Annie yang sedang menghapus tulisan di papan tulis, tubuh mungilnya itu sedikit kesulitan untuk menghapus tulisan paling atas.

'Uh, sedikit lagi.' batin Annie.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya sang gadis berambut pirang ini ketika melihat tangan seseorang yang menghapus tulisan itu hingga tidak tersisa. Annie menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mikasa tepat berada di belakangnya, ia yang menghapus tulisan itu. Mikasa menaruh penghapus papan tulis di tempat yang seharusnya dan menatap Annie.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa seharusnya panggil saja aku." ujar Mikasa.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." ujar Annie dingin.

Mikasa memperhatikan Annie dan hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya, di mata Annie senyuman Mikasa itu seperti mengejeknya tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan senyuman itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara setelah sekian lama.

Bolehka Annie berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis yang ia cintai?

Bisakah ia mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyukai Mikasa?

Entahlah...

Rasanya dunia Annie seakan berhenti melihat Mikasa yang tersenyum padanya. Sebut saja dia berlebihan tapi ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang melihat senyuman itu. Mikasa memperhatikan Annie yang terdiam, ia heran dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Ia mendekati Annie dan menyentuh kening gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Annie langsung.

"Kukira kau demam karena sedari tadi diam saja dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Tapi ternyata kau tidak sakit." ujar Mikasa dan ia berhenti menyentuh kening Annie.

Annie tidak tahan lagi, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Ia berharap semakin tinggi kepada sang rival ini, ia tidak mengerti kenapa di saat seperti ini ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Mikasa. Tapi tampaknya Mikasa tidak menyadari perasaan Annie itu, buktinya sang gadis oriental itu sudah membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku pamit dulu." ujar Mikasa yang melirik Annie dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Annie memutuskan untuk membereskan buku-bukunya dan ia masih mengingat saat Mikasa membantunya tadi juga menyentuhnya. Jantungnya juga berdetak semakin kencang memikirkan hal itu, rasa cintanya kepada Mikasa semakin lama semakin bertumpuk. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya, berisik sekali.

'Aku tidak mengerti.' batin Annie.

.

.

.

Mikasa yang hendak berjalan pulang melewati ruang guru dan terkejut saat pintu ruangan Hanji terbuka. Hanji tersenyum ke arah Mikasa dan Mikasa membungkuk hormat seraya memberi salam kepada gurunya itu.

"Selamat sore, _Miss _Hanji. Saya permisi pulang dulu." ujar Mikasa sopan.

"Buru-buru sekali, Ackerman. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Hanji yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan bersandar di dekat pintu.

Mikasa sedikit mengintip ke arah ruangan Hanji, disana tidak ada siapapun dan hanya berisi tumpukan buku-buku juga kertas yang berserakan di sudut meja. Ruangan Hanji tidak ada bedanya dengan kapal pecah, sangat berantakan. Ia tidak melihat sosok Sasha juga di dalam, sepertinya Sasha sudah pulang setelah menemui Hanji.

"Kenapa kau mengintip dalam ruanganku, Ackerman? Apa kau akan bilang ruanganku sangat berantakan?" ujar Hanji.

"Ah, memang ruangan Anda berantakan _Miss _Hanji."

"Ahahaha, aku sibuk dengan banyak hal. Kalau kau merasa ruangan ini berantakan, maukah kau membantuku membereskannya?"

"Eh?"

"Nanti akan kuantar kau pulang ke rumahmu."

Mikasa mempertimbangkan tawaran Hanji itu, ia belum pernah berada di sekolah untuk membantu gurunya. Tapi ia merasa ia harus membantu Hanji untuk membereskan ruangan yang berantakan itu. Mikasa mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Hanji untuk mulai merapikan buku-buku.

"Terima kasih, Ackerman~" Hanji tampak senang dan ia juga membantu beres-beres, sesekali matanya tertuju ke arah Mikasa.

Hanji selalu memperhatikan Mikasa yang ahli dalam berbagai macam pelajaran dan ia tertarik kepada gadis itu. Rasa tertariknya semakin bertambah besar saat melihat wajah cantik Mikasa, ia merasa Mikasa bagaikan seorang putri kerajaan. Ia akui ia menyukai muridnya itu, bukan rasa suka antara guru-murid yang biasa saja. Tapi rasa yang lebih dari itu.

"_Miss _Hanji, aku sudah merapikan beberapa buku Anda." ujar Mikasa.

"Terima kasih, Ackerman. Kau sudah cukup membantuku, aku akan membereskan sisanya nanti." ujar Hanji yang tersenyum.

Hanji mendekati Mikasa dan memperhatikan raut wajah sang gadis oriental yang cantik, Mikasa tidak mengerti kenapa gurunya itu semakin mendekat padanya. Bahkan jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat, Mikasa menatap datar ke arah gurunya.

"_Miss _Hanji, Anda terlalu dekat."

"Hmm? Tapi aku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat, Ackerman. Kau memang berbeda dari murid-murid disini."

Mikasa sedikit terkejut saat tangan sang guru menyentuh pipinya, ia melihat senyuman di wajah Hanji. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Hanji, ia hendak menepis tangan Hanji yang menyentuh pipinya tapi Hanji hanya tersenyum dan mulai berani mencium pipi Mikasa. Betapa terkejutnya Mikasa saat sang guru melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya pada murid kesayanganku."

Belum sempat Mikasa berbicara sekilas Mikasa melihat sosok Annie yang berada di depan pintu ruangan Hanji dan ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang seperti berlari. Hanji juga mendengarnya dan melirik ke arah pintunya, ia memang tidak menguncinya dan orang dari luar bisa melihat kegiatan mereka. Ia juga sekilas melihat sosok Annie yang menatap mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah paham." gumam Hanji sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksud Anda seperti itu? Saya tidak suka, _Miss _Hanji." ujar Mikasa langsung.

"Seharusnya kau peka terhadap sekelilingmu, Ackerman. Banyak gadis yang tertarik padamu. Lagipula bukan hal buruk jika kau memiliki kekasih."

"Sekolah kita ini sekolah khusus perempuan. Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki kekasih disini?!"

"Lalu? Bagiku cinta tidak mengenal batasan seperti gender dan sebagainya, kalau kau memang cinta ya cintailah orang itu hingga titik penghabisan. Sebelum ada kata penyesalan yang muncul."

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Hanji, ia berusaha menyerap kata-kata Hanji itu. Jika disuruh untuk lebih peka sebenarnya Mikasa merada ada yang aneh dengan Annie belakangan ini, apalagi hari ini. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Annie, Annie bersikap lebih manis.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Mikasa kaget.

Hanji tersenyum saja melihat wajah Mikasa itu, sepertinya ia sudah membuat muridnya itu memikirkan seseorang. Hanji juga sudah menjauh dari Mikasa dan berdehem sehingga gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu sebaiknya kau cepat nyatakan perasaanmu. Kau tidak tahu jika orang yang mencintaimu hari ini bisa berbalik membencimu di keesokan harinya." ujar Hanji.

Mikasa menatap ke arah gurunya itu, memang ia masih bingung dengan ucapan sang guru dan memutuskan untuk segera pamit. Hanji membiarkan Mikasa pergi dari ruangannya dan ia hanya tersenyum. Jika ia berada di kelas Mikasa ia tahu ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan gadis oriental itu.

'Kuharap Ackerman segera menyadari perasaan orang yang mencintainya itu.' batin Hanji.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Mikasa terbangun dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Semua karena kata-kata Hanji ia jadi memikirkan sosok seseorang yaitu Annie.

Mikasa tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus memikirkan sosok Annie yang selalu dingin terhadapnya. Tapi percayalah, Mikasa merasa kemarin Annie sangat berbeda. Ia bisa merasakan Annie bersikap lebih manis, dimulai saat Annie kesulitan menghapus tulisan di papan tulis dan ia membantunya. Apalagi saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Annie, ia yakin melihat rona merah di wajah itu.

Apakah Annie menyukainya?

Mikasa tidak tahu dan tidak yakin, ia sendiri pun belum merasakan hal apapun kepada Annie. Baginya Annie adalah seseorang yang sulit didekati tapi bukan berarti ia bersikap cuek kepada gadis itu, diam-diam ia juga suka memperhatikan Annie dan Mina.

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku siap-siap ke sekolah saja."

Mikasa langsung bergegas menuju sekolahnya dan saat ia masuk ke kelas, kebetulan sekali ia melihat Annie juga akan masuk. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan Mikasa memberi jalan kepada Annie.

"Kau duluan yang masuk." ujar Mikasa.

"Terima kasih." ujar Annie pelan dan ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mikasa memperhatikan sosok Annie yang berjalan di depannya, entah kenapa sejak kemarin ia terus memikirkan sosok gadis berambut pirang itu. Mikasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, sejak mendengar kata-kata dari Hanji itu ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Annie.

Ia teringat dengan ucapan Hanji, ia ingin memastikan satu hal kepada Annie. Mungkin ia akan bertanya nanti sepulang sekolah, sesekali ia memperhatikan Annie yang sedang berbicara dengan Mina.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, oi Mikasa~"

Mikasa langsung menoleh dan melihat Sasha yang sudah berada di depannya, gadis itu sedari tadi memanggil Mikasa tapi pikiran Mikasa seperti melayang kemana-mana. Baru saja Mikasa sadar saar Sasha sedikit menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Sasha?" tanya Mikasa.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, kau tidak mau pulang? Ayo kita pulang, aku akan mentraktirmu di cafe lho." ujar Sasha.

Mikasa memperhatikan sekeliling kelasnya, sudah kosong. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di dalam kelas, Mikasa merapikan buku-bukunya dan mengikuti Sasha yang hendak mengajaknya pergi ke cafe. Sasha merasa senang karena Mikasa mau mengikutinya ke cafe.

Tidak lama mereka sampai dan masuk ke dalam, untung saja tidak terlalu ramai. Sasha dan Mikasa hanya memesan minuman lalu mereka mencari tempat duduk. Sedari tadi mata Sasha terus memandang sekeliling, berharap menemukan tempat duduk yang pas.

"Ah? Sasha dan Mikasa! Sini." panggil seseorang.

Kedua gadis itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, ternyata yang memanggil mereka adalah Mina. Mereka mendekati gadis itu dan Mikasa terkejut melihat sosok Annie, Annie juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Mikasa. Tapi sang gadis pirang itu berusaha menutupinya.

"Kami duduk disini ya." ujar Sasha.

"Silahkan. Tidak apa kan, Annie?" Mina melirik ke arah Annie dan sang gadis hanya mengangguk saja lalu melirik ke arah lain.

Mikasa dan Sasha mulai duduk di meja yang sama dengan Annie dan Mina, yang lebih banyak berbincang adalah Sasha dan Mina. Sedangkan Annie memilih untuk diam, begitu juga dengan Mikasa. Tidak sengaja pandangan mata kedua gadis ini saling bertemu, Annie langsung melirik ke arah lain. Mikasa yakin sekilas ia melihat rona merah di wajah Annie.

"Ah, minumannya habis. Aku mau pesan lagi." ujar Mina.

"Aku juga ikut. Kalian mau titip minuman atau makanan apa?" tanya Sasha kepada Mikasa dan Annie.

"Tidak terima kasih." ujar Annie.

"Minumanku masih ada Sasha, kau saja yang pesan dengan Mina." tambah Mikasa.

"Baiklah."

Mina dan Sasha meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk kembali memesan. Suasana di meja ini sangat hening dan terkesan canggung, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Annie bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena hanya ada dirinya dan Mikasa disini, bahkan ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini.

Tempat mereka yang berada di pojok ruangan dan sedikit tertutup oleh meja lain membuat mereka agak sulit dilihat, Annie memang menyukai tempat ini karena ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain.

Mikasa kembali meminum minumannya dan Annie sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis oriental itu. Mikasa memperhatikan Annie dan meletakkan gelasnya, ia sadar bahwa gadis pirang itu menatapnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia sendiri juga ingin memastikan sesuatu kepadanya.

Lebih baik bicara sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Annie, aku ingin bertanya." ujar Mikasa langsung.

"Tanyakan saja." ujar Annie datar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Annie terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa, jika ia sedang memegang gelasnya bisa saja ia menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan membuat basah lantainya. Mikasa menatap wajah Annie baik-baik, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan dari gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai rivalnya itu. Mikasa sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Annie sebagai rivalnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Annie.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku, kan? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Apa dimatamu aku hanya orang yang biasa saja?" ujar Mikasa.

Annie tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa. Ia tidak mengerti, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan berisik. Ia takut jika Mikasa bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak kencang itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi percuma saja Mikasa sudah melihatnya.

Sang gadis oriental itu berdiri dan ia berusaha untuk melihat wajah Annie lebih dekat. Saat Annie menatap ke depan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat jarak wajahnya dan Mikasa sangat dekat. Mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kenapa kau mendekat?" tanya Annie.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kau malu? Wajahmu memerah." ujar Mikasa.

"Jangan memperdulikanku."

"Tentu aku peduli! Aku mengerti sekarang, aku harus peka dengan orang di sekitarku. Aku... aku tahu ini aneh dan gila, tapi sejak kemarin aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sosokmu dari benakku."

Annie terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa sekarang ia hanya bermimpi? Tampaknya Annie lengah dan ia tidak sadar ketika Mikasa mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri ciuman di bibir itu. Hanya ciuman beberapa detik saja dan Mikasa melepaskan ciuman itu, otomatis wajah Annie langsung memerah.

"A-apa yang─"

"Biarkan aku membalas perasaanmu, Annie. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi, sebagai kekasih bukan hal yang buruk."

Tuhan, jika ini mimpi tolong buat Annie terlelap di dalam mimpi indah ini. Mikasa memperhatikan Annie yang hanya diam saja, ia mencubit pipi Annie sehingga gadis berambut pirang itu menatapnya tajam. Mikasa kembali ke kursinya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ini kenyataan Annie. Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin segera mengatakan perasaan ini karena takut menyesal."

"Begitukah?"

Mikasa hanya mengangguk saja, ia teringat saran Hanji tempo hari. Annie hanya memaklumi Mikaasa dan ia melihat kedua teman mereka kembali dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Mina dan Sasha mulai duduk dan memperhatikan Mikasa juga Annie. Mina merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kalian berdua kenapa? Sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang seru." ujar Mina.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Annie.

Mina tersenyum saja dan ia kembali mengobrol dengan Sasha. Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari, Mikasa menggenggam tangan Annie dari bawah. Annie terkejut dan ia membiarkan Mikasa menggenggam tangannya, ia berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Mikasa dalam hidupnya. Bukan sebagai rival tapi sebagai kekasihnya.

Jatuh cinta itu memang indah jika dikatakan lebih cepat, bukan? Daripada kau menyesalinya karena terlambat menyatakan cinta.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya, disini Yami-chan...

Entah kenapa saat aku ingin menulis fic lain, aku malah memikirkan ide fic ini dan muncullah fic ini. Maaf jika Annie sedikit OOC disini tapi dia manis juga jika dibuat versi lebih lembut dan Mikasa yang gentle. Ada sedikit bumbu Hanji x Mikasa juga biar lebih greget.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya... ^^


End file.
